Changing Paths
by ShiningLikeTheMoon
Summary: When young Ariana, tolled by her insecurities and battered past moves to Forks for a new life, will a certain member of the Cullen family help her to over come this? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ariana's POV:**

 **~~Flash Back~~**

 _It's a cold winters day and the snow was lightly falling, Mat and I were laying in the snow laughing our heads off, as 14 year olds do, Mat had been one of my friends for the past year, when he moved here, out of my many friends, he was by far my favourite, we would always share stories and play together, he was my best friend and had a very special place in my heart, I had fallen in love with him, age 14._

 _We turned over and looked each other in the eyes, he had always been different, but I never really knew how, I loved him either way though, he loved me too, I knew that for a fact, we were always there for each other, until one terrible night..._

 _"AHHHHH!" I quickly jumped up, instantly recognising the blood curdling scream,_

 _"MUM?!" I sprinted into her room as quickly as my small legs could carry me and threw her door open, only to reveal, Mathew sucking the life out of my mother, teeth dug deep into her neck, hanging onto her limp and now lifeless body in his arms, as soon as he heard the door he looked up, I covered my mouth and shook my head in disbelief tears silently began rolling down my face, it felt as though everything I once knew and loved was crumbling around me._

 _"Ariana... Wait..." He said looking down at my mothers limp body and then back up and my heartbroken eyes._

 _"I can't believe you... All of this... Was a lie?!" I screamed between sobs._

 _"It's not like that, I swear!"_

 _"No! I hate you! I can't believe this... I loved you! Go! Before I kill you!"_

 _"You couldn't kill me if you tried, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this. I couldn't resist." He turned away and quickly jumped out the window._

 _I quickly ran up to my mother, who had been sucked dry, I grabbed onto her body shoving the hair out of her face, putting my ear to her chest to check for a beat. Nothing._

 _"No mum... I'm so sorry.. This was all my fault."_

 _The police quickly showed up and took her body away, but just took my story as post trauma and said I was imagining things to sugar coat the situation, they assumed she had killed herself and refused to believe anything else, why would they though._

 _My last few weeks a at this school were hell, Mat never showed again, word of my story had gone around and nobody would talk to me anymore, it even my friends, I grew closed up and refused to talk about anything, vampires were real._

 _Never again would I trust anyone to come into my life again._

 **~~Flashback Over~~**

I quickly jolted up in my seat, opening my eyes only to realise I was still on the plane. I looked out the window to see I was landing.

With the money my mother had left me, I bought a house as far away as I could afford from London, in forks I would find my new life, new school and new home.

I would keep to myself, not talking to anyone unless I absolutely have to, looking out for vampires or anything above.

"Here goes nothing.."

I went and grabbed my small bit of luggage and got a taxi to my new home, it was just a small apartment in a block of them, it was just a studio, as I entered I looked around and found a small set of stairs that went into my open bedroom which had a small seat on the window, perfect for reading.

As you walked in the kitchen and table were right there and then a small desk and couch with a tv.

I unpacked all my clothing and brought out an outfit for tomorrow which consisted of my blue skinny jeans and my slightly off the shoulder striped long sleeved top which hugged my skinny figure.

I looked at my clock to see it was 12:00am and laid down in my bed and crashed.

What will this new school bring? I them let slumber take over.

 **/Hope you guys enjoyed the book thus far! I'll try and keep it going! Please vote and comment thanks guys for reading!\\\**

Word Count For This Chapter: 733 Words.


	2. Chapter 2

*BEEP BEEP*

"Uhhhhhhhhhh." I rolled over and hit the top of my alarm click, now I was many things, but a morning person generally was nothing one of them, I loved my bed and my bed loved me, that's the only relationship I'll ever need.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothing I had set out and started my shower.

After I had cleaned myself and put my clothing on, I looked in the mirror at myself, wiping off any dust from my clothing. Since the incident, I had grown and with that grown skinny, at the time I had been curvy and now, you'd be lucky to find much of a curve. I shook off my insecurities and left to start the 5 kilometre walk to my new high school.

*time skip to arriving at school*

I looked around, more people then I thought.

This is gonna be difficult, I began walking to the head office, I chucked on my grey hoody and brought up the hood, looking down as I walked across the halls, I turned the last corner to the office, maybe this wasn't so bad, perhaps no one will notice me, as if on cue a tall figure came around the corner the other way with his group of friends walking directly into me, I fell backwards and dropped all my books.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." The guy said, bending down to offer a helping hand, I looked up at him and shook my head turning it away, gathering my books before he could help, I jumped up and mumbled what was supposed to be a sorry and bolted off to the office.

Just my luck to run into someone, just when I thought it was going OK.

Edward's POV:

another day in this dull school, I swear if something doesn't happen soon, I will kill something...

I shook my head and continued walking with the other vampires who, for the greater good were my only friends here, as we walked around the corner a girl suddenly walked directly into me and dropped all of her books.

"oh, I'm sorry about that." I said apologetically trying to help the girl, onot for her to refused my help.

She murmured what I assume was a sorry and ran off.

"Who was she?" I asked Alice, Rosalie and Emmet as we walked along, hoping they'd have some clue as to who she was. She smelt good...

"Not a clue, she must be new." rosalie stated.

"Well, she could have at least accepted your help." Emmet said looking back at her, Alice merely shrugged, I thought of all people surely shed have some sort of clue.

Hmm, I doubt this'll be our last encounter.

The bell rang and I began my walk to my least favourite class, science.

I entered the room, just after most others had arrived, as per usual.

I sat in my spot close to the back, alone as per usual hoping to avoid contact with these bland and boring humans.

"Class, we have a new student coming today, please make her feel welcomed. Ariana, please come in."

The door open and the girl from before meekly walked into the room, except she had taken her jumper off, her long hair was out and reached down to her waist, she was beautiful.

"Did you want to introduce yourself Ariana?"

She silently shook her head and looked back down.

"Ok... Well, the only free seat is next to , so he will be your lab partner, hope you like him, you'll be with him for the school year in science."

She looked towards me where the teacher was pointing and I swear her eyes doubled in size when she realised it was me again. She looked at the teacher and then back at me and slowly made her way over and sat as far from me on the table as she could, I chuckle a little at this.

"Just my luck" she ever so quietly murmured to herself. I looked at her as slyly as I could in an attempt to read her mind, but to know prevail.

How strange.

She quickly noticed my staring gaze not leaving her, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ears and shook her head looking back up at the board.

"Can I help you?" She whispered in frustration. I shook my head and chuckled,

"No, you're just different." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." She looked back over at me, I then noticed how skinny she was, she looked unhealthily so.

"Yeah, so the teacher told me." I chuckled again at the snarky comment, and shook my head a bit.

"Do you want some help with your work, Ariana was it?" I asked hopefully, maybe I'll be able to get her to have a conversation. She merely shook her head in return.

"So you like science?" She shrugged her shoulders, hmmm, I was going to have to try harder, a game. I like the sound of that, a challenge even.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you." I said turning back to my work. She sighs irritably and turns to me

"I don't feel it's necessary to make conversation with people." Well, good thing I'm not a person, I had best not let her know that, lest that ruin any chance of conversation.

"And why might that be?" I asked, she had gotten me curious, she wasn't like other people at all, she looked me dead in the eyes straight faced, her eyes looked so emotionless .

"That's none of your business." The bell then went and she quickly gathered her stuff and exited the class room, next time. This isn't over.

Ariana's POV:

What's that guys deal, why was he so desperate to talk to me, isn't he meant to be one of those people who shows no interest in anyone other then his own group.

I walked to the canteen and grabbed a small salad and a water then went and sat in one of the empty tables. As soon as I had sat down and gotten comfortable, I realised two tables away was the guys from science, I mustn't allow my self to keep his name in my memory's, I can't afford to grow attached, even to so much as a name.

I looked over at them, only to notice he and the others all staring back at me and talking, I could feel my face burning up, discomfort playing in my stomach.

I could feel them talking about me, making fun of me.

Word of my stories couldn't have gotten here...could they? It quickly became to much and I exited the room without my food, which I hadn't even had a chance to start, I walked down the corridor and sat down behind some lockers, where it was empty and quite, the way it ought to be. Once I finally got comfortable again, I heard footsteps coming down the hall way, I just can't catch a break, I push myself further into the corner in hopes they won't notice me or bother me.

Around the corner came him, of course it was him, who else would it be, aren't I just sooooo lucky, he came and sat next to me, literal centimetres away, causing me to move as far into the corner as I possibly could.

He looked me dead in the eyes, I could have sworn they flashed black.

"Why'd you leave? You also forgot your lunch." He said handing me my salad and water.

"Thanks." I mumble taking it and placing it beside me. He smiles at me,

"You gotta eat, it's kinda part of staying alive." What a creep.

"I really don't care, besides I'm not hungry, what do you want?" He does that thing again, he chuckles and turns his head away, what's with that, is he trying to charm me?

I jump up and begin walking away, salad in hand, no excuse for him to follow me.

But hey, why would that stop the cretin.

 ** _Hey guys, thanks for reading my new chapter of 'Changing Paths'._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _/Word Count 1408\\\_**


End file.
